It Started With A Hug
by Suzanne Briefs
Summary: How Bulma and Vegeta first got together.(there are hints nothing more)


It Started With A Hug.... by Suzanne Wolford 

Vegeta stood surrounded by the darkness of night, holding her. He could not believe that he was doing this . Vegeta tried to come up with some solution, some reason of why he could not just let her go, but no answer came to mind. He gazed down at Bulma . She was snuggled up against his broad, muscular chest crying. 

When Bulma finally softened her tears, she noticed how tight Vegeta was holding her, and she also noticed that she too had her arms wrapped around Vegeta. She admitted to herself that she did not mind at all . 

"Wow, Vegeta is so much more muscular them Yumucha." she thought secretly to herself as she snuggled up closer to him. 

Vegeta could not take his eyes off of Bulma. Maybe he felt sympathetic for her or maybe he just wanted to push her away and leave, but there was something inside of him that would not let him do that. But, what ever it was, he could not stop looking at her. He felt her snuggle closer up to him. He lightened up his grip on her which made his arms fall around her waist, which he didn't mind. In fact, he took the opportunity to notice her body. 

He also noticed that she had stopped crying and that she had no more need to be comforted, so with that, he pulled her away from him. "Are you ok now?" Vegeta asked coldly. 

Bulma could only nod in response to his bitter question. Bulma turned and walked in to the house. 

Vegeta humphed and turned to go to the gravity machine. __________________________________________________________________ 

"But that didn't really happen," Yumucha thought to himself as he brushed his teeth. " I did not see that . That is just impossible!!!" Yumucha reassured himself . "Vegeta would never ...." he trailed off as the vision of the night before played in his mind, the vision of Bulma and Vegeta embracing each other . 

He shook his head to remove the image as he walked out the door to find and question Bulma. Yumucha soon found her outside, her head inside one of her many machines trying her best to fix it. As he approached her, she took her head out the machine and looked up at him with a delightful smile and a pleasant hello. But her expression faded as she saw his frown upon his face. 

"Nanie?" Bulma question as she pondered his responds. "Well....," he started "I came over and I uh....." Bulma quickly jumped in "You were here ?!! Why? " "Well I left something of mine and I had to come back to get it." 

" What was it?" she asked cautiosly 

"Well..," he took a hold of her hand and looked into her eyes, "You, and I saw ..... you ..and ...Vegeta." 

Bulma pulled her hand away from his as she stood. __________________________________________________________________ Vegeta could hear the tune of Bulma and Yumucha fighting but he ignored it and went back to training himself, until he head the door slam. He knew it was over. Vegeta paused for a moment, he found himself pondering about Bulma and if she was ok or not. 

"I will not!" he said to himself as he counted to train, but stopped again. He could hear something in the distance, he could hear weeping, he could hear Bulma crying. 

Vegeta walked to the gravity machine and turned it all the way and turned towards the door. He opened it to see Bulma on the ground crying. Vegeta felt his heart sink but also head his mind scoff at her for being a weakling. He proudly walked over to her and offered his hand to her. Unexpectadly, she raised and embraced him. Vegeta, who was not ready for this, was quite shocked but slowly wrapped his arms around her. But this time he didn't wonder why he was holding her he just let himself. 

Nothing else came to his mind but Bulma. Unconciously, he must have looked down at her and, when he came to the realization, he noticed she was looking back at him. Bulma gazed into Vegeta eyes. This time there was no more anger, no hate, just softness and kindness. Her eyes moved down his face to his mouth which was slightly curved. 

"Is he smiling at me?" Bulma questioned herself as she counting to look into his eyes. She came to notice that she had stopped crying. 

After a few more moments of them looking and holding one another, she whispered to Vegeta with a smile, "Thank you." 

Vegeta only could nod in compliance as he released her. As Bulma turned to go inside, something happened that had never happened before : Vegeta spoke without thinking about how it could affect his pride. 

"Bulma," he called out to her. She turned back to face him. "Hai ?" She smiled in response. "Will......." he could not believe what he was about to let escape from of his lips. He didn't want to finish it would sound like he actually care and he could not let her know but something inside of him made of him finish. "Will you be all right?" 

Bulma gave Vegeta a sweet smile as she walked backed over to him and placed a kiss on his check "I'll be all right, thanks Vegeta." she said as she turned to go back to the house for the second time. 

As she shut the door behind her, Vegeta smacked his head with his hand. 

"Baka!" 

The next morning, Bulma awoke to the suns rays on her face, she stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. She walked outside still in her PJ's and as she stretched again she felt the warmth of the sun on her she smiled and skipped to the mail box. Bulma flipped through the letters until she came upon one from Chi-chi. She quickly ripped it open and began to read it. She placed the letter back in the envelop and ran back into the house . 

When she finally emerged from the house she was surprised to see Vegeta standing in the yard. He turned to look at her. He noticed that she was wearing her fav' outfit (she had told him once and somehow he remembered) , a white tank top and her short red shorts, which Vegeta had to admit that she looked good in. Her hair was pulled back in to a ponytail like usual. 

" Good morning ,Vegeta" Bulma said while smiling at him. 

"Where are you going?" Vegeta demanded "To Chi-chi." she said and then changing her tone asked, " And when did I become a concern of yours?" "You didn't. It was just the right thing to say ." Vegeta snapped " Is this the same man that was here yesterday?" Bulma questioned herself as she walked towards the front gate. "Good-bye Vegeta." There was no response from Vegeta. 

"Hello Bulma." Chi-chi called from the kitchen window. "Hi Chi-chi" Bulma called back as she came closer to the house. As Bulma came into the house she took a set a the table as Chi-chi put the last of dishes away. 

Chi-chi turned to see a confused expression a lost expression on Bulma's face. 

" What is bothering you, Bulma?" 

" Oh,....... nothing," Bulma shrugged "it just this guy I am seeing...well sort of, " Bulma lifted her eyes to look at Chi-chi, who only gave her a slight smile. 

" Yumucha?" Chi-chi questioned, looking at Bulma with that expression of oh no not again. 

Bulma shook her head '"No, I broke up with him yesterday." 

Chi-chi looked dumfounded. "Then who?" 

"Well let just refer to him as the mystery man." Bulma said added with a smiled to Chi-chi. 

"What are you hiding from me?" Chi-chi shot a bitter look across the table at Bulma. 

"Nothing , I just would like to keep his identity a mystery for now ok." "Fine," Chi-chi sighed "Well can I ask you a question.. a personal question ?" Bulma asked as she looked at Chi-chi with a serious look. 

Chi-chi nodded for her to continue 

"How do you.....um.... How do you know ........ that....well Goku loves you? I mean, does he tell you?" 

"No, not really " Chi-chi said trying her best to explain. " He does not actually tell me." 

"Then how?" Bulma asked trying to get her friend to spill. "Well...he....um.........well....he...kinda........it....just the way .....he does things..... you know?" 

Bulma looked stupefied Chi-chi tried to come up a better solution ' The way he does....the little ways he does things to let me know." Chi-chi paused and sighed. "and the way he looks at me with his dark eyes. " Chi-chi said in a dreaming voice. She looked back at Bulma, who also had a dreaming look in her eyes. 

Bulma refocused her eyes on her friend. "Thanks, Chi-chi." 

The grav-o-meter blinked 1,ooog as Vegeta stood beside the gravity machine. Even though Vegeta could go SSJ he still need to work on his agility. After a few hours of training he decided to test all of his strength. He sent an enormous blast hurling around the room in the attempt to speed himself and to stop it before it heart him.Vegeta turned to intercept it but he had made it to fast. The blast struck his right shoulder and he collapsed to the ground sending a shock of pain through out his body. Vegeta grabbed his shoulder, he winced at the pain of his own touch. 

He snickered to himself. "At lest I didn't blow up the gravity machine this time." He looked over at the wound as he removed his left hand to inspect it. He discovered his once white glove was now blood red. 

"Thanks again Chi-chi. See you tomorrow." Bulma said as she waved to Chi- chi as she walked out of view of the Son's house. 

Bulma look out at the horizon the sun was a few minutes from setting sending beautiful rays of color across the sky. She hadn't realized how much time had past since she had arrived at Chi-chi place. She sighed as looked out the view 

"So beautiful and no one to share it with." Bulma thought to herself as she continued to walk down the street. A low rumble sounded in the distance. Bulma looked around to find dark clouds surrounding her. "Please, please don't rain." 

A bolt of lighting surged throughout the sky flowed by the bumming thunder. As it began to rain Bulma reached into her pockets to find nothing there. 

"Ah, crap I must have let the capsule at home or Chi-chi's . " Knowing that she was more the half the way to Capsule Corp. she decided to just jog to her house. 

Then is started to pour. "Oh, no!" Bulma said as she began to run "I can't allowed these shorts get ruined." she said as she picked up her pace. ________________________________________________________________ 

After a few more moments of running and Bulma turned into the yard of Capsule Corp. She looked up from the ground to see Vegeta leaning on the side of the house. As Bulma reached the front door she questioned Vegeta. 

"Why are you out in the rain?" "Well," Vegeta began " you locked the doors and your parents are on of of there trips and I didn't want to ruining you house." "Thanks, Vegeta" Bulma said sarcastically as she found her keys and open the door letting Vegeta in first. He took a seat in a near by bar stool as Bulma turned on the lights. A surge of pain flew through Vegeta's shoulder, again he grabbed his right shoulder. Bulma turned and look at him "Did you hurt yourself?" 

"No, I am Fine." he snapped as he looked at her. He noticed that she was soaked from head to toe. He also noticed that she was wearing a white tank top. He had to admit that she looked extremely good looking when she was all wet. "I'm going to get out of these wet clothes and when I get back I am going to take a look at you wound." Bulma announced as she took off her socks and shoes. " I am fine." Vegeta repeated still holding on to his shoulder. Bulma walked over to him and tried to remove his hand but she had no luck he would not let her move it. She looked in his eye with a sad. 

He looked back at her. He couldn't resist her. He let her remove his hand. "Then where is this blood coming from?" Bulma asked examine his hand and shoulder. She turned and walked into her room. Within a minute she returned in her PJ and a small metal box in her hand. Bulma placed the box counter . 

"Now, take off your shirt." Bulma commanded as she removed some things from the first aid box. "Nanie?" Vegeta asked as if he did not understand what she meant. "Take off your shirt, I can't take care of your shoulder with your shirt on. So, take off your shirt." Bulma shifted her weight to her other hip. "If you don't, I'll disassemble the gravity machine." she turned back to the first aid book. "Stupid woman! " Vegeta whispered as he removed his shirt. Bulma walked into the kitchen a damped a paper towel and rejoined Vegeta surpassed to see Vegeta had removed his shirt. She began to clean and to disinfectant the wound. Vegeta noticed how gentle Bulma was being . As she finished, she picked up some gauss and carefully wrapped up his shoulder. "There all done." Bulma said as she placed everything back in the box and put it away. As she reentered the room she noticed Vegeta had moved to the couch she was about to join him but decided to start a fire in the fireplace first. Bulma sat next to Vegeta kind of sideways so she was looking at his profile. His arm were in their normal position folded across his chest. His face was in its usual place, the same emotionless expression. Vegeta knew Bulma was looking at him and he knew that she was about to ask him a question. 

"What are you thinking about?" of all the stupid question Vegeta thought as he sunk further down into the couch. He didn't answer her . She asked him again He turned turned his head to look at her. 

Then there was a stroke of lighting followed by an enormous roll of thunder. The Lights flicked out. Neither moved it was as if it was supposed to happen this way. The glow of the fire seemed to dance on her face and before Vegeta realized what he was doing his hand was running through Bulma's damped hair which had dried in the last half an hour. 

Bulma closed her eyes at Vegeta touch. It had been so long since a man touched her like that it felt good to her. Vegeta pulled his hand away, Bulma opened her eyes. She came closer to Vegeta . "Why won't you kiss me?" Bulma asked taking a hold of his hands. "I don't want to hurt you." Vegeta answered in a soft almost loveing tone. "You would never, you couldn't." Bulma said as Vegeta turned towards her . "But....wh.." He was cut off and he found himself kissing Bulma and wrapping his arms around her. He almost lost himself in the kiss, but his mind keep telling him that he was the Prince of all Saiyens he could not falling love, but his mind was soon silenced as he started to kiss her back as the door to her room closed behind him. __________________________________________________________________ author's note: Rachel wrote this part but I edited a changed some parts of it) __________________________________________________________________ 

Bulma awoke that morning to find that she had her head resting on Vegeta's chest. She looked up at his face, he was wearing a smile. 

"Well at lest I know how I did," she thought secretly. Vegeta had one arm linked around her this didn't make her upset in fact, she enjoyed it. As she snuggled up closer to Vegeta she looked absently at the clock and turned pale at the time she read, 9:56am. Bulma knew Chi-chi very well and she knew that Chi-chi would not be late for the sake of some good gossip. Bulma had told her to come over at 10:00am and she would tell her the name of her "mystery man" Bulma started to curse herself mentally, Vegeta was so warm and so very comfortable. She really didn't want to get up but she knew that Chi- chi would be hear ay minute. Bulma decided to let Vegeta sleep , he looked so peaceful. 

She thought absent mindedly, "You would never know from looking at him that he such a pain when he is awake." As her mind refocused and she slowly tried to slip away without waking him. He must have had a bad dream or something because he had his arm locked his arm around to the point that she couldn't get out. 

Bulma could hear Chi-chi's car pull into the driveway, she started to panic. She tried to wake him up but nothing worked. This is when Bulma learned that when Vegeta slept he might as well be hibernating. Finally she pinched his noise and kissed him on his lips. Causing his natural reflexes to wake him up. 

Vegeta wrapped his arms around around Bulma's waist. He was about to kiss her when she interrupted " Chi-chi is here." 

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Kokoroto's wife?" 

Bulma nodded her head as the doorbell rang. "I told her to come over yesterday. How was I suppose to know what was going to happen last night?" Bulma questioned as the doorbell rang again. "Well it does not matter now we have to get up." He nodded his head and released her. She got up and ran into the bathroom and got dressed in record breaking time. The doorbell ring again as Bulma ran back into her room where she found Vegeta struggling to get up while clutching his hurt shoulder. "Vegeta just stay here and rest ,while I go talk to Chi-chi." Bulma said with worry in her voice. 

"No. I can handle getting out of bed." He said as his tone turned bitter. Knowing fully well of his temper, but also knowing he was pretty much helpless at this point, she went over to him and literally pushed him back onto the bed. At first he braced himself with his strength and would not let her push her down but, his arm collapsed out from under him. The doorbell rang once again. 

Bulma looked back at the frowning Vegeta. "If I find out that you got up, or left, or if you make any noise and Chi-chi hears you I will hurt you myself!!" Vegeta's frown disappeared and was replaced by a kinky smile, "You promise?" 

Bulma groaned and walked out of the room and opened the front door to see Chi-chi giving an unpleasant look. 

End! 


End file.
